Anonymous
by EchidnaPower
Summary: For Shadow the Hedgehog, Christmas doesn't mean what it means to his friends and the rest of the world. Instead, he has a self-appointed mission he needs to carry out. But this year, he may find something that he's never really had before, and it could change the way Shadow sees Christmas for the rest of his life. R&R please.


**Merry Christmas everyone, I realize it's a little late, but I got inspired to write this and I wanted to get this out. It came to me so suddenly too, but I really wanted to see if I could explore the psyche of Shadow the Hedgehog a little bit...so...this is how I imagine Shadow doing things for his Christmas. I own nothing except the story.  
** _

Christmas. For most people, it was very easy to see the best in everyone. Being so wrapped up in the excitement of seeing their family members, kids finding out what they received from Santa that year, and of course the food that was prepared for everyone to enjoy, it was very hard to look at Christmas as anything other than perfect.

But for someone more observant, the less romanticized aspects of Christmas could easily be seen.

While most Mobians bought into the annual Christmas cheer, there were those who were more concerned with simply getting what they wanted, and Heaven help anyone who hindered their progress. Malls and department stores regularly dealt with enraged customers who'd been denied their intended target for reasons completely out of their control, and more than once security had to be called in these instances.

Some spoiled children would whine and complain that they didn't get exactly what they wanted, instead of being grateful for what they'd been blessed with that year. Then there were those who were simply considered grumpy all year long, and the atmosphere of Christmas only gave them cause to be even more miserable than usual, and they would go out of their way to make sure everyone around them knew how juvenile the Christmas holiday was.

One certain individual was often mistaken for one of these specific types of people.

Shadow the Hedgehog.

The Ultimate Life Form walked through the corridors of G.U.N. headquarters, almost all alone as only a few other agents were on duty on Christmas Eve. He always insisted to the Commander that he be given patrol duty on Christmas Eve, and considering no other agent ever wanted to be away from their families at that time, the Commander obliged and allowed the dark hedgehog to be one of the few G.U.N. agents at this time.

As Shadow entered his assigned quarters (which he rarely ever used), he went over to his bed and sat there for just a moment, exhaling through his nose as he took a moment to relax. Contrary to what most of his fellow agents - and even his few friends - believed, Shadow had nothing against Christmas. Over the years, he'd come to learn the value of this particular holiday for other people, what it did to most people was something he had never seen at any time before.

Of course, he was also something of a quiet observer, and Shadow couldn't help but notice the less pleasant individuals who he was often mistaken for. Those people, he wished would just go away. Shadow didn't mind Christmas, but he never had any reason to care for it either. Except for one thing he did every year.

"Shadow, you in there?"

Then again, there was one thing about Christmas he had definitely come to despise.

"I'm not interested Rouge."

"I didn't _ask_ if you were interested, you're coming with me and that's that."

"And what makes you think I'll agree to that?"

"Because I just talked to the Commander and told him that you wanted this year off."

Shadow's eye twitched a bit, and he opened the door to glare at the smug looking agent who had her arms crossed over her chest triumphantly. "I'm _not_ going."

"Yes you _are,"_ Rouge grabbed the black hedgehog's wrist and proceeded to drag him out of his room, but he was quick to pull back and she turned to glare at him with her hands on her hips. "Look, every year you do this. You tell the Commander to give you the Christmas Eve patrol duty and then you completely forget about the rest of us. Why?"

"I have my reasons."

"Not _this_ year you don't!" This time Rouge grabbed him and tugged as hard as she could, but Shadow remained still as his superior strength kept him stubbornly rooted to the spot. "I already told the Commander you're taking the night off, and he said yes," she strained as she tried to pull on his arm and move him. "And it's too late for you to ask for it back, he's already gone back home to meet with his cousin's family! Now come on! We have a Christmas party to go to!"

Shadow groaned. Every year, Amy Rose threw this elaborate Christmas party that only got more elaborate with each year it happened. Considering Amy was now eighteen years old, there was no doubt there would be lots of...festivities, with gift exchanges and all of those...wonderful holiday traditions. Every year he'd gone - meaning dragged there by Rouge only three times - over the past six years, Sonic had made sure to nail him with some fake present that simply got everyone laughing at him. "Why do you keep doing this to me Rouge? I've told you several times that I don't care about this sort of thing."

"That hasn't stopped you from bringing gifts for everyone those years, and I happen to know you love the food Amy makes." Rouge stopped tugging and just looked at him. "Come on Shadow, join the fun, I know you don't hate it as much as you try to act."

"I don't hate-" Shadow face-palmed. "Alright Rouge, I'll come. But know this, I don't plan on staying for very long, I _do_ have something else to take care of."

"What could you _possibly_ have to take care of?"

"That's none of your business." Shadow walked past the bat girl and didn't turn around. "If we're going to go, let's just go. I don't have time to waste."

"No..." Rouge scratched her chin in thought. "I suppose you don't."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shadow was surprised to find that Amy had actually opted to tone it down this year, although he wasn't the least bit surprised to find that no one had actually gotten him a gift. He rarely showed up, so no one was ever prepared. They all gave their sincerest apologies, but Sonic had made sure to gift him with something that was more meant to make everyone laugh rather than actually be a sincere gift, as Sonic had bought him a brand new DVD of The Grinch that Stole Christmas.

"You and him are probably related, you're always acting so grumpy."

He'd gotten used to just shrugging off Sonic's playful barbs, but he was more worried about the time than a lack of gifts, or even the fact that this year he didn't have any for anyone else. If he didn't hurry, it'd be too late for him to do what he'd planned. Luckily, he caught a break when drama suddenly ensued and everyone began talking amongst themselves, wondering why Sonic had given Amy a blank card that only said "I'm sorry" on it.

"Alright, I've wasted enough time here." Shadow got up just as Amy walked out the door, and everyone watched as the black hedgehog walked out the back way, then he pulled a Chaos Emerald out of his coat pocket, and vanished in an instant.

"Why does Shadow always leave early?" Cream asked.

"He's just a grump," Knuckles scoffed. "He's got no real sense of Christmas spirit."

 _"You're_ a grump," Rouge shot back. "I don't know why Shadow never stays the whole time, if he _really_ didn't want to be here, he wouldn't come at all, no matter how much I pester him." Rouge got up and turned to the rest of the group. "I don't know what his problem is, and I don't know what Sonic's problem is either...but there's one person I can actually do something about, and I intend to find out what he's up to."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was nearly midnight when Shadow finally reached his destination, driving one of the G.U.N. jeeps he'd...borrowed for the occasion. Under normal circumstances, he'd simply use Chaos Control and make the trip a lot faster, but he was aware that G.U.N. was able to track sudden spikes in chaos energy, and if he had used Chaos Control, they would've known where he went. It was an older looking building, and it definitely had seen better days, but it was still standing as if determined to defy mother nature herself.

The Station Square Orphanage.

"I just hope I'm not too late."

The black hedgehog shut off the jeep and proceeded to unload his cargo. He was just about to reach the front door with his large load when the door suddenly opened, and his eyes widened as he was suddenly face to face with a middle-aged koala woman who looked incredibly perplexed at his presence at this late hour. "Can I...help you?"

For a moment, Shadow said nothing, but he quickly regained his composure and cleared his throat as he put down the large black bags on the porch. "I apologize for waking you, I'd hoped to just drop this stuff off without anyone noticing."

The koala raised an eyebrow at this. "Stuff? What stuff are you talking about?"

Again, Shadow hesitated, but after a moment, he sighed and shook his head slowly. "These are...for the children here. They're...something I thought they would enjoy for Christmas." Shadow moved to open the first bag, but he stopped to look up at the koala for a moment before doing so. "You can put that pistol away. I promise, I mean you no harm."

The koala's eyes widened in shock, and she slowly pulled the gun she'd had hidden inside her robe out into the open. "How did you know?"

"I happen to know a few things about weapons training." Shadow opened the bag and allowed the koala to look inside, and the sight of what was in it made her gasp in shock and cover her mouth with her free hand. "There's more in the other bags."

The koala put down her gun and knelt down to get a closer look. "Soccer balls, footballs, basketballs, jump ropes..." she then moved to the other bags, and there she found brand new winter clothing, all sized for children and all ready for wearing immediately. "It's...it's a miracle." she looked up at Shadow, who had since looked away and seemed interested in pretty much everything other than what was going on. "Thank you, thank you so much sir! The children here will be so happy!" she stood up and gestured inside. "Please, I-I know it's late but...come in so they can show their appreciation!"

Shadow slowly turned his head towards the ecstatic caretaker and shook his head. "I can't do that."

At this, the koala was stunned. "W...W-Why not?"

"Because...it just wouldn't feel right." Shadow sighed for a moment. "I made a promise a long time ago...to give the people of this world a chance to be happy...and the only reason I'm here is to fulfill that promise. If I were to be thanked for doing this, I feel that I would be...staining the memory of the one I made that promise to. For this to have meaning...for me at least, the source of these gifts must remain anonymous."

"I understand." the koala nodded and closed the bags back up. "Have you been doing this for a while?"

Shadow nodded slowly. "I...have spent the past six Christmas Eves going to places..." he gestured to the building. "Like this...trying to make sure that the kids who lived in these types of place had a good holiday." Shadow crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes. "There are a lot of people in this world who I feel don't really deserve this kind of consideration...selfish, self-centered individuals who only care about themselves." he opened his eyes and looked back up. "But these kids, they barely have anything to call theirs in a place like this, and they still fight on, grateful for what little they have, no matter how much is taken away from them. If anyone deserves a chance to be happy, it's them, and that's the promise I made, to give them that chance."

"You talk like someone who knows how they feel."

Shadow dipped his head and closed his eyes for a moment before looking back up at the middle-aged caretaker. "Make sure those kids wake up in the morning and get to see all of these gifts. If they ask where they came from, just tell them that...Santa Claus brought them."

"I will," the koala nodded and lifted the first bag to take it inside. "So what do you plan on doing for _your_ Christmas then?"

The Ultimate Life Form turned to walk away. "This holiday has no real meaning for me beyond this. As long as I fulfill my promise, I've had my Christmas." Shadow started the jeep.

"Wait!" Shadow turned his head once more at her outburst. "Please, I won't tell the kids who you are, but...could you tell me your name? Just so I know who to thank for this gracious act?"

After a moment, Shadow smirked and relinquished a faint chuckle. "My name is Shadow." with that, Shadow drove away in the jeep, and he headed back to G.U.N. headquarters, thankful that no one was the wiser. For the first few seconds, he couldn't shake this feeling he was being watched, but he figured it was just the orphanage caretaker watching him go. As he looked at the clock inside the jeep, he saw that it was officially past midnight. Looking up into the starlit sky, Shadow gave a small smile as his throat tightened and his heart clenched, as memories flooded his mind. "Merry Christmas Maria."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Shadow woke up in his bed and his eyes immediately widened. He leaped up and got into a battle-ready stance to face off against the intruder in his room...until he saw it was Rouge who was sitting at the foot of his bed. "What are you doing in my room?" he growled.

Rouge got up and placed a hand on her hip. "Came to wish you a Merry Christmas, and also to let you know that last night's little drama ended in Sonic and Amy finally getting together."

Shadow scoffed and walked over to his desk, turning his back to the bat girl. "I'm thrilled for them," his voice dripped with sarcasm. "Now could you get out? I don't really enjoy having people sneaking into my room and watching me sleep."

"Sure thing," Rouge shrugged and started to walk out, but then she stopped and turned back around to face the black hedgehog. "Oh yeah, there was one other thing I needed to do." she walked over to him and placed a small square object covered in wrapping paper and topped with a bow in his hand. "That's for you."

"Oh really?" Shadow shook the gift and watched as Rouge headed towards the door. "There must be a catch, is this another gag gift from Sonic?"

"Weeeeeell...there is one catch."

Shadow scoffed and turned his back to the bat girl. "Uh huh, just get it over with."

"The catch is..." Rouge smiled softly. "For this to have meaning, the source of this gift must remain anonymous, it's a promise I made to someone a long time ago."

For a few moments, silence filled the room, until Shadow slowly turned to see Rouge smiling at him, with a real and genuine soft smile that he'd maybe seen from her only two other times in his time knowing her. He looked back down at the gift, and then back at Rouge, before he finally spoke up. "Thank you Rouge."

Rouge nodded. "You're welcome Shadow." And with that, Rouge walked out of his room and closed the door behind her, leaving the black hedgehog alone to enjoy the gift she'd spent hours the previous night searching for.

Shadow shook his head and chuckled, the moment Rouge had said what she said, he realized that the reason he felt he was being watched was because Rouge had followed him. But he wasn't worried, Rouge could be sneaky at times, but he'd learned to tell when she was being truly sincere. If there was anyone he knew he could trust with his secret, it was her. "Might as well see what she got me." he ripped off the wrapping paper, and he nearly dropped the gift the moment he saw what it was.

It was a framed photo of him and Maria.

"Where did she get..." Shadow looked towards the door in shock, and then back down at the picture. He remembered the day that photo was taken, it was just the second day he'd been alive, and Maria wanted to take a picture with him to commemorate the occasion...it was the only one they'd ever taken together.

Hands shaking, Shadow placed the picture on his desk and sat down in his chair, staring intently at the photo that he had almost forgotten existed. He had no idea how Rouge had managed to find it...and he didn't care. "Merry Christmas Maria..." As a lone tear escaped his eye, Shadow gave an extremely rare, genuine smile and reached up to his ear to activate his communicator. "Merry Christmas Rouge."

"Merry Christmas Shadow."

He heard the line go dead immediately after, and Shadow kept the smile on his face and looked down at the photo that would now grace his desk for the rest of his life. He'd gotten gifts before, but this...this was something that he would cherish forever.

All of a sudden, Christmas wasn't just meant to symbolize a promise he'd made, it was now something he would always remember fondly. For all that he'd had taken away from him...his memory, his innocence, Maria...this gift he'd been given filled his heart with something that he'd never really thought he could truly possess...joy.

And for that, he would be eternally grateful to his "anonymous" benefactor.  
_

 **A/N: And there you have it. There will be another story coming in the next day or so, it's sort of a sister story and technically should be read first, but the way it's set up means I have to wait a day or so before posting it. It'll detail the party and what led to Sonic and Amy getting together. Until then, Merry Christmas to all of my readers, and a Happy New Year as well!**


End file.
